Frozen Heart
by ChocoVamp
Summary: After Bella learns about her mother's new boyfriend she starts acting out, eventually, she get's sent to her dad, only a day later does she meet the love of her life. *Femslash, Alice/Bella*
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never really watched/read the Twilight Saga, but for the past few days, I've had nothing to do at all and I was bored out of my mind, so I took the time to watch all the movies and read all the books and I was a bit disappointed, so I decided to change the story a bit. **

**All characters and such belongs to SM but I'm changing the story line a bit.**

**Instead of Edward/Bella pairing, there will be Alice/Bella, you've been warned, Rated T to start off with but Rated M for later chapters.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 (BPOV)

"Isabella Marie Swan! I've had enough of your behavior! I'm sending you to your father, maybe that'll knock some sense into you." I rolled my eyes, I guess it's pretty obvious I don't that good a relationship with my mother, and maybe I've been acting out... It started when she started dating that pervert, Phil. I grimaced at the thought of him. I learned they were dating a few days before he moved in, I hated him instantly, and hated that my mom kept him a secret from me for a for a few month.

A few days after he moved in, I woke up to him trying to sneak into my bed with me. Of course my mom didn't believe me when I told her. Having him around the house and having to deal with him slapping my ass and feeling me up whenever he had the chance. My way to deal with this, was to start acting out.

I started ditching class, my perfect A grade dropped to a C. I stayed out late... I mean, I'm too awkward to have friends to party with, so I brought a flashlight, a few books and read in the park for a few hours. I disrespected Phil every chance I got... but she started to get used to that.. Then, out of the blue, during one of my late nights at the park, a group of girls showed up and offered me a cigarette.

I would have usually say no but that night specifically Phil went to far, trapping me against the wall, forcing me into a kiss while his hands traveled my body. I gladly accepted the cigarette, regretting it instantly when the smoke entered my lungs. I kept with it though and now, a few month later, I'm addicted. My mom found out today and yet again threatened to send me to my dad's...

3 hours later

I sat in the plane with a scowl on my face, I can't believe she is actually sending me to my dad's! When I finally stepped out of the plane, it only took me a few seconds to find my dad standing awkwardly in his police uniform. I took my time to walk over to him, he took a second to look at me before pulling me into an awkward one armed hug.

"Good to see you again Bells, it's been a while, Sorry didn't have time to change, kinda last second you got sent here." I nodded and wordlessly followed him out to his cruiser. "So...why the sudden move? Your mom didn't really say anything.." I sighed, of course she would leave me to explain. "Uhm, I don't like her new boyfriend, started acting out, she didn't like it." He nodded before giving me a look.

"What kind of acting out are we talking about?" I rolled my eyes at his sudden chief of police voice. "Relax Char- Dad, my grades dropped, coming home late...smoking." At that moment we pulled into the drive-way. He stopped and turned to me sharply. "Smoking? Bells.. C'mon, you're smarter then that." I sighed and shrugged, waiting for him to tell me to quite.

"I know the smart thing to do was trying to convince me to quite.. but knowing you, you'll just do the opposite.. So I'll just say, please be careful Bells, maybe slowly lay off the cigarettes...wait, it is cigarettes you're smoking, right?" I laughed, "Yeah, dad, just cigarettes." He nodded and we fell into silence.

"Erm... well... get settled in, there are people coming by soon, remember the Blacks? Billy and his son are stopping by with supper to watch the game, hope you would join me." I shrugged again, my response to everything now. He nodded and waited a few seconds before clearing his throat and stepping from the car.

* * *

I got up the next morning with a groan. The night before was rather uneventful. Billy and Jacob Black stopped by, I got a new truck, we all ate supper, I snuck out of the house during the game, drove around to so I wouldn't be lost, found my way to school for today, stopped for a smoke, went back home.

Charlie warned me about leaving alone at night but wasn't all too mad, we also agreed that I wasn't aloud to smoke in the house, but I didn't have to drive across town, in front of the house would be fine.

I forced myself out of bed and thought about not going to school today, but, first day, might as well, I hurried to take a shower after realizing that Charlie already left for work. I tried to scrub the horrible smell of smoke from my body and hair but of course that would be impossible. I jumped out of the shower and hurriedly stuffed myself into a pair of jeans and a plain shirt.

Stuffing my feat into socks and converse then throwing a sweater and coat over my shoulders, I ran out the door with my school bag and a granola bar for breakfast. I silently thanked myself for driving around last night because I easily found my way to school. I checked the time and saw I still had a good 15 minutes before I had to worry about being late for class.

I found a parking spot and hopped out of the car, immediately feeling hundreds of eyes land on me, I blushed but kept my eyes to the floor. I leaned against my car and pulled a cigarette from my pocket, followed by a lighter. Before I had the chance to light up, a shiny gray Volvo, a yellow Porch and a Jeep pulled up and parked not to far from me.

I watched the three cars as a group of inhumanly beautiful people stepped out of them. From the Volvo stood a 'tall-dark-mysterious' guy with auburn brown hair. He gracefully stood from the car and looked back towards what I'm guessing is his family.

From the back of the Jeep jumped a huge body-builder type looking guy with a goofy grin on his face, he brushed a huge hand threw his slightly messy short black hair and nudged (I'm guessing) his brother, who had wonderful blond curls. He reached up to push a few curls out of his pained face. Next, was a goddess. A Blond Beauty. She had long silky looking blond hair, perfect rosy lips and a look of hate on her face.

Lastly was the Porch... I watched as the most cutest looking pixie danced her way out of her car. She had short brown hair that framed her face beautifully. She had the most perfect smile shining on her face while she skipped and danced her way to the rest of her family, they all leaned against the Jeep and started talking.

I realized that I've been staring at them for a good 5 minutes with a cigarette hanging between my lips and a lighter held up close to it, I quickly lit the cigarette and put the lighter back in my pocket. I took a good hit from the cancer stick before slowly letting the smoke leave my lungs, almost instantly the whole family looked up and started sniffing the air. They all glanced at me and a blush ran threw me, looked down instantly and waited a respectful 30 seconds before looking back up.

I was surprised to see that the two blonds and the giant teddy bear left and all that was left was the weird haired one and my beautiful pixie left in a angry looking discussion... wait... MY beautiful pixie? I mean, I had doubts about my sexuality but I never thought I would instantly fall in love. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand to my head, where did that L word come in?

I glanced back up and blushed again seeing them both staring at me, I went to look away again but my eyes locked onto the pixie. "Beautiful." I gently let the words slip threw my lips with a blush. The weird-haired one's face grew into a scowl and he stalked away from my pixie... there I go again, my pixie.

I didn't put much of a fuss up about it, I don't even know her, but I love her, that has to count for something, right? Especially from me, I never felt anything from anyone other then embarrassment, awkwardness and discomfort. I glanced back once more at my pixie while I finished my cigarette and tossed it to the floor. She frowned at the cigarette but her eyes quickly found mine. She gave me a gentle loving smile and my heart stopped. She will be mine one day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed when I finally reached the door to my firs class 20 minutes late, History. After I finished melting at the smile my pixie gave me, I watched her dance her way into the school only to realize that the bell already rang. I started looking for the office, and found it in a matter of minutes.

After 10 minutes in there, followed by a stern look from the secretary, I went in search to find my class, 10 minutes more, and here I stand. Without even knocking, I walked into the class, my new teacher stopped whatever he was saying, slid his hand over his comb over, took my slip of paper and rudely waved me to the last available while muttering something about' not making this a habit.

When people stopped staring at me and the teacher went on about his lecture of some guy during WW2 I looked around, to my surprise I was sitting next to the blond curls guy from the parking lot. I looked away from him so it didn't seem like I was staring. A few seconds later a small note was placed in front of me. I quickly glanced at blond curls and he smiled nicely at me. I looked down at the note.

_Hi. I'm Jasper Cullen. You're Isabella Swan?_

I grabbed my pen and checked the teacher was watching before continue to write back.

_**Bella. Just Bella.**_

I slid the paper back to him and watched as he chuckled gently at my answer.

_Well 'Just Bella' Pleasure to meet you._

I smiled.

_**Yeah, you too...Sooo... is there a reason you decided to talk to me.**_

He frowned at my answer but quickly wrote back.

_It's always good to at least make one friend on your first day._

I raised my eyebrow.

_**So we're friends now? Don't I have a say?**_

He laughed.

_None at all, tell me about yourself 'buddy'._

I chuckled and covered it with a cough when the teacher glanced at me.

_**Well... I like to read, hanging outside and getting fresh air. I just moved out here from Phoenix, I smoke, and I'm the clumsiest person in existence.**_

Why I was suddenly revealing random stuff to this random guy I just met, I have no idea, but whenever I started to doubt myself, a wave of trust flew threw me and I would quickly forget all about it. He took his time reading, laughing and frowning at certain parts.

_I like reading as well, and spending my time outside, it's very relaxing... and I know you most likely get this a lot, but smoking is really not healthy for you..._

I smiled to begin with and finished off with rolling my eyes.

_**So I've been told many times, so come on, we share a few interest, what else about you should I know?**_

I smiled at him while handing him the note.

_Well, I just moved from here from Alaska a few years ago, before you, my family and I were 'the new guys'._

I smiled, so it was his family with him.

_**You have a big family, I saw you all in the parking lot.**_

He nodded and started writing.

_Well, my siblings are all adopted actually, the only ones related are my twin and I. My twin is the other blond one. Her name is Rosalie, you should meet her one day... she may seem a bit cold hearted to begin with but you just have to warm up to her. Also in the family is Emmet, the big one, although he's really a giant teddy bear who enjoys childish jokes. There's Edward, he's nice, very protective of his family but likes to keep to himself, he enjoys music, he even plays piano. Lastly is the little spit fire, Alice. The hyperactive shopaholic._

I smiled as I read about his family. My heart jumped out of my chest when I finally read my love's name. Alice.

_**Alice. The pixie one, right? She has the most amazing smile... You guys seem like an amazing family.**_

Before I could erase the part about Alice, I handed him the paper. He smiled as he read about Alice.

_Yeah, we were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. Alice was the last adopted and brightened up the family. She saw you in the parking lot and was hoping that she could talk with you._

My heart sped up.

_**I hope I can meet her too.**_

The bell rang and I noticed Jasper already had his stuff packed up. "I'll let her know, pleasure talking to you 'Just Bella'." He spoke in a southern accent. He winked and walked away, I grabbed my stuff and started walking around, trying to find my next class in a daze...Alice..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stumbled out of the school with a sigh. After my.. interesting conversation with Jasper, I went to my next class, Tech, which inclucded, woodshop, auto and everything in between, personally it was my favourite class, unfortunetaly, I seriously am the clumsiest person ever. By the end of the class, I finished half of the assignment that the class started in the beginning of the year, yet slammed my hand with a hammer 5 times, knocked over a stack of wood, rulers and chairs and fell twice. The teacher laughed but comented on how well I'm doing in the class, now finally, it's lunch.

*****Small note: I'm not sure how other schools work, but I attend a small French-Catholic school in Canada so I have 2 classes of 1 hour 30 minutes each before lunch, then 2 more classes before school school lets out*****

I took a quick look around before finding a fairly large oak tree, shrugging, I reached into my pocket, took out a cigerette and my lighter before walking over. I sat under the tree and started smoking. Usually at lunch, people would sit in the caf, eat, or maybe head out to grab something, me, I was always grounded so I never got money to buy anything from the caf, never had a job and had no time to make my own lunch.

My mom would leave for work real early which would leave Phil and I home alone in the morning before school. I would wake, shower quickly, get dressed, grab my bag and leave a good hour before school started just to avoid him. I just got used to not eating lunch.

"What do we have here?" I looked up to see 3 girls standing over me. I looked up to see 3 girls and 2 guys standing above me. I looked them over before looking away when they said nothing. Suddenly my cigarette was pulled from my lips and thrown to the floor, a boot quickly followed it, stomping it out. "What the hell?!" I asked standing. The girl standing in the front of the group laughed, "Feisty...I like... My names Angela, this is Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Mike." I looked around, to the ground, then shrugged. "Bella." I said simply. Angela let her eyes sweep down from my face, to my feet then back up. She reached in her pocket, pulled out her own cigarette, put it to her lips and lit it.

She slowly walked to me, exhaled the smoke in my face then passed the cigarette to me. "See you around." She said with a wink. She walked away laughing while her ffriends followed her. I looked at the cigarette and examined the lipstick on it before shrugging and sitting back down. Looking up, I noticed the Cullen's watching me from across the parking lot, my Alice was frowning at me in disappointment and I lowered my head in shame. Looking back up, my heart jumped when I saw her walking toward me.

_**This is just a little tease chapter, I know I havn't updated much lately but I had 2 project and 3 test to worry about, and Friday I had myself a Valentine's date so I was busy then, So, as a little apology, I'm gonna write a little love scene between Bella and Alice just for the fun, it is Rated M, so.. Enjoy.**_

Are you still scared?

"Finally!" Alice called out while dropping down on the couche next to me. I smiled, "What?" She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I thought they would never leave, I couldn't wait to spend time with you." I blushed as I felt her cold breath across my neck. I shivered and she giggled quietly before placing a kiss over my pulse. I held back a moan which turned into a gentle whimper. She laughed again before standing. "Let's watch a movie!"

I breathed deeply, trying to slow my beating heart while nodded. I watched as she danced her way to the TV, checked the selection of movies and turned with a mischevious smile. "Let's go scary tonight." I groaned. "But I'm the only one who gets scared! You just laugh." She smiled at me but still put the movie in. "Popcorn?" I shook my head and she quickly took her place next to me as the movie started, The Conjuring.

By the time the movie has ended, I was sitting in Alice's lap, my head in the crook of her neck and hot tears leaking down my face. "Was it _that _scary?" Alice asked while pulling my head back. I shrugged and blushed, embarrassed that a scary movie got me to cry "I'm scared.". She kissed my cheeks, kissing the tears away. When I managed to stop crying she put her forehead to mine. My breathing sped up as my eyes trailed to her lips. Should I kiss her? Oh whatever, what's the worst that can happen? Before I can even make a move, Alice tensed, her eyes seeing who knows how far away, then she laughed, smiled... and kissed me.

I melted instantly, leaning further into her. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip, I gently opened my mouth and moaned when I felt her tongue against mine. Our lips stayed locked for a few minutes before I had to pull back, stupid being human and having to breath. Alice didn't even pause a beat, he lips travaled along my jaw, down my neck, and to my color bone, she stopped right where my pulse was and inhaled deeply. She pressed a gentle kiss there before grabbing the sensitive skin between her teeth and nipping lightly before sucking. I moaned and arched towards her as her hand moved to the hem of my shirt.

I lifted my arms as her cold hands pulled my shirt passed my stomach, ribs, breast then finally over my head. She didn't stop there, my bra soon followed my shirt and was thrown somewhere across the room. She grabbed my breast in her hands and I whimpered as her cold skin quickly hardened my nipples. Her lips left my neck and returned to my mouth, her hands moving so only was nipples were in her grasp. I moaned against her mouth as my own hands travaled to her shirt and quickly removed it. I was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. I grabbed her breast and started mimicking her actions.

Somewhere during this time, we shifted so Alice was laying over me, she moved her leg and placed it between mine, I groaned and arched my back, my hips having a mind of their own as they thrusted against her leg. My heated core begged for the friction. My hands slipped off her breast as Alice moved down, kissing her way down my neck, pausing to kiss my pulse again, she moved further down, slowly over my breast, pausing at both before giving each nipple a gentle kiss and a quick suck, she continued her journey down my stomache, licking around my belly button before licking a cold trail to the top of my jeans.

Her hands slowly unbuttoned my jeans, the zipper followed quickly after and in the next second I was completely naked. I only got a second to see my jeans and panties ripped to shreads on the floor before Alice's cold breath was on the most heated part of my body. I groaned and my hips raised close to her face. She laughed quietly, "Beautiful." She whispered, and finaly, her tongue ran over me. I moaned loudly. "More, Please!" I cried out, her tongue continued, speeding up, while 2 fingers found their way inside me. "Alice!" I called out, my climax quickly approaching.

Alice went from human fast to vampire medium speed and I tipped over the edge. "Alice! Yes!" I cried, my whole body tensed as I clenched around her fingers. I was held in my orgasm for what felt like hours, days but what must of been only a minute. When I could finally breath, I realized that Alice was laying naked beside me, she was holding me gently to her side, my head in the crook of her neck, one hand was stroking my head while the other was accross my waist. "But, you..." She shushed me before I could finish. "I came the same time you did, you're so beautiful... Rest my love." She pulled. I snuggled closer into her while she pulled some cover's over us. "I love you." I said happily. "I love you too." She said, a smile in her voice. "So... Are you still scared?"


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes were glue to the beautiful sea of yellow gold as Alice finally made her way over and sat next to me. She waited a few seconds but when I said nothing she laughed a light bell-like laugh and spoke in the most beautiful hypnotizing voice I've ever heard. "Hi, I'm Alice, you're Bella, right?" I froze, C'mon Bella! Talk! Say something! "I-I-I love you." My eyes widened at my words and my face went a deep deep scarlet. Alice looked shocked yet... Happy? Excited? Reliefed? She giggled. "Uhm, I love you too?" She humoured me. I stared wide eyed. Even after making a fool of myself and probably ruining everything between Alice and I, hearing her say those words... Even jokingly... My heart stopped, stuttered and started beating faster.

Alice's eyes traveled to my chest and she frowned worried, as if she could hear my heart. I brought my almost forgotten cig to my lips and froze when she wiggled her nose at me. Feeling slightly ashamed. I threw the cig down and stomped it out. She smiled at my action. I held my lips tight shut, knowing that if I spoke I would probably say something seriously stupid again.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Alice stood. She reached and hand down and helped me up, I shivered when I felt her freezing cold skin. When we were both standing and she finished dusting herself off, she turned to me, hesitated, then leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek and running off to her family. I froze, shocked.

The second bell went off sending me out of my daze and telling me that I was officially late to my next class. I turned to walk back to the school. "Look who it is! My little Feisty girl!" I turned my head to see Angela making her way over to me. She got to my side and drapped her arm over my shoulder. She smelled of this weird smoke that I quickly noticed was weed and her eyes were a bit red. "How you doing Babe?" She asked with a small laugh. "I, uhm..." I struggled to get out of her arms but she held me tighter.

She dragged me away from thhe school and to a car, which I was gussing was hers since she unlocked it, opened the back door, and fell in, bringing me with her. Damn, this girl is strong. "Oh! Someone's a little eager." She laughed when I had no choice but to land on top of her. She sat up slightly, and pulled the door closed behind me. Before I had a chance to say anything, she pushed her lips to mine.

I struggled, twisting and turning, trying to unlock my lips from hers but her only response was to slide her hands up my shirt and to my breast, squeezing firmly forcing a moan from my lips. She pulled back giggling. "Just sit back and enjoy Babe, everyone deserve a good first day at school." She pushed me back, forcing my back against the door before pulling my legs, putting me in a laying position.

She lifted my shirt, kissing and licking her way from the waist of my jeans to my navel then slowly making her way to my breast. She pushed on my shirt more, trying to get my shirt off. Too aroused to care, I let her take my shirt off, followed by my bra. I cried out when her lips quickly found my nipples. She took her sweet time gently suckling on my nipples while her hands very slowly started taking my jeans off. She pushed my panties asside and the tips of her fingers gently ran over me, causing a moan to fly from deep in my chest.

**3 hours later**

I woke slowly, feeling a warm body pressed to my side. A small hand was gently running over my stomach. I looked down to Angela who was quietly snuggled into my side. "Oh good, you're awake. God you're so good in bed, we should do this more often. The bell just rang, school's out, we should go." She started putting her clothes on and passing me mine. I felt sadness run threw me while I thought of what just happened between us. I regreted it, feeling as if I broke my loyalty to someone. Alice. I quickly got dressed and felt lips touch mine before Angela opened the door for me. I stepped out, stretching and quickly zipping up my fly after realizing I forgot. Looking up, I was shocked to see 5 gold eyes staring at me. My eyes glues to Alice's before blushing, looking away and heading to my truck.

I started my truck, and started driving off. Half wat home, I felt an itchy burning on my chest, over my right breast. I flinched scratched at it, feeling slight pain. When I got home, I quickly ran up stairs, turned on the water for a shower then undressed. Getting ready to step in my shower, I froze in front of the mirror. Over my right breast was looked to be a hicky. Only difference is that there are teeth marks, a bit of blood, it was irritated and freaking painful. What the hell did Angela do to me.

Jumping in my shower, I took my time getting clean, scrubbing hard all over my skin trying to get the memory of Angela off me. When I finally stepped out of the shower, 2 hours passed, Charlie already ate half a box of pizza and had 2 beers and was sleeping on the couch. I questioned myself. Am I hungry? I am... I'm actually really hungry... But my stomach feels really uneasy. My head is spinning slightly. Am I coming down with something.

In the end, I decided to grab a water bottle, ended it chugging it in one go, then stumbled up the stairs to my bed, passing out instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the familiar irritating sound of my alarm clock, I let out a groan, lifting my hand and brining it down on the off button, per usual. The thing I wasn't prepared for was the sound of plastic cracking and the annoying beeping turning into a robotic tone before shutting off completely. I liften my head, shocked. My alarm clock now had a hole the size of my fist over the top... Guess years of hitting the damn thing finally got to it...

With a small frown I stood, only to freeze again. You know that feeling you get? When you wake up one morning, and feel taller? Have you ever felt about 5 inches taller? Is it even possible over night? I looked at the ground, which now seemed further away from me. Taking a small step I froze, my pants are unaturally small on me... So is my shirt. Slowly taking them off, I stood in front of the mirror...Holy... Shit... Forget 5 inches taller... Make it 10... I now stood at about 6"4... Before I could seriously freak out about it, there was a knock on the door.

Even from my room, I could hear my dad groan at the kitchen table before screeching his chair back. He trudged over to the door before opening it. "Hi! I'm Angela, a friend of Bella's, is she here?" But dad was quiet, probably looking her over and wondering why she was over so early. "Uh.. Yeah.. She's in her room... Probably getting dressed... so knock, first door to the right." What she said next killed me. "Oh don't worry, saw it all yesterday." I heard her walk past Charlie who stood frozen by the door for a good minute before closing it and making his way back to the kitchen.

Angela made her way to my door and walked in without knocking. "You don't knock?" I asked, looking at her threw my mirror. She walked up behind me, running her hands over my torso. "You heard me coming Babe." I felt a tug at the back of my head telling me to back away from her, yet when my eyes made contact with hers in the mirror I felt only love and lust. My hands covered her and I smiled and nodded. "What happened to me?"

She sighed. "I bit you, C'mon, let's skip today, I'll tell you what you need to know, and we'll have... fun..." I moaned slightly at her words and she chuckled, a bit evily, but it was a chuckle. She moved away and I started to look threw my clothes, "Oh! Yeah, none of that will fit you, here, I have shorts and a sweater for you." I turned to see Ang pulling huge pairs of shorts and a big sweater out from her bag, I dressed slowly, my eyes glued to her.

**A Few Hours Later**

I blinked, taking everything in. God... Wow... Ang and I went to her house. She made us a huge ass breakfast which even I was surprised I finished when I never even used to have a quarter of what I just ate for breakfast in a whole day. Next, Ang tried to start explaining to me what was going on but the lust I felt when I looked at her got in the way. After a few rounds of amazing sex, she finally got me to stop and laughed, saying something like 'the hormone changes are the best' Then... She told me something unbelievable.

"Okay... Let me get this straight. I'm faster then a vampire, stronger then a werewolf, taller and, for lack of smarter words, awesomer... because I turn into a giant cat?" Ang laughed. "Going to. You're going to turn into a giant cat... a WereCat if you will. After I got bit, I turned a week later, but you're already so tall and... fit. You might turn earlier." She said, her eyes sliding over my still naked body since we were laying in bed.

Not only am I 10 inches taller, I haven't tripped once in the past 5 hours, I eat waaay more but apparently don't gain a pound, thank god, my eyes went from a boring mud brown to a deep sea blue, my hair was more tame and silky and lasty, I have a very noticable layer of muscle on me. Not too much, but enough. My biceps and triceps were now existing, I have abs, and even that V at my hips that leads down... and I'm pretty sure I could crush someones head between my thighs... Not in a weird way.

Ang reached over and slid her hands over my abs. I smirked, counting in my head, "Ready for round... 7?" I asked. She laughed, let out a growl and jumped me, here we got again.

By the time we were done, the sun was beginning to rise again, we've had a total of 15 rounds and only 3 hours of sleep. "Wow, You are amazing." I smilled down at Ang, my arm tightening around her. "A few hours ago you told me we had something to do today?" She frowned, confused. "Oh right, I was going to give you the basics _WITHOUT _distraction and we have to meet with the Cullens."

At the thought of Alice, my heart throbbed, I pushed Angela away from me trying to be discreet but she noticed. "You know don't you?" She said with a sad sigh. "Know what?" I asked confused, sitting up, pulling her with me and ignoring the urge to jump her again. "You know that you and Alice are made to be.. Mates.. You feel it. She put this damn vampire claim on you and she's going to take you from me, I'll be all alone." She burst into tears.

I pulled Ang to me. She burried her head in my neck and I shushed her quietly. "No. A stupid vampire claim doesn't tell me who to love, I won't leave you." As if the tears never excisted Ang smiled, laughed at threw herself at me, before I could question the lack of tears, something hit me... "Wait... the Cullens are the vampires?! Holy shit... Well... now that I think of it... makes sense..." Angela laughed again. "Yeah, we have to meet with them to make some kind of truce since we're living on there land. The mutts, I think you know one, Jacob Black? He should be changing soon, pretty much every boy down on the reserve, don't pass the treaty line and we're good."

I nodded, taking mental notes. "Now, let's eat, shower and get talking... We'll drop by school at lunch, don't want to get kicked out yet do you?" By the time we were done it was around the beginning of 1st period at school, which meant we had 3 hours before we had to leave for school. "Okay, so... let's see... I myself am a WereCat, have been for 200 years. Since I bit you, I passed on the cells you need that would change you.

The change will include your height, which has already happened... a bit ahead of scheduel...but... anyway, your metabolism is stronger, so you have to eat more often. Your strenght has increased, which includes running. Your senses are sharper. You can hear about 5 km away, see everything in amazing detail and no more clumsy Bella for you. Your eyes will be this sea blue till you change, then they will be a more sandy gold color. Around your first change, your emotions will be all over the place, so I might pull you from school so you don't jump out and murder people.

Hm... That's pretty much it, any questions?" My eyes widened. "200 years? You were bit 200 years ago?" She smiled and nodded. "Yup, by my best friend, the last living original at the moment actually." I frowned. "Originals?" She nodded. "Yeah, as in pure blood, or born as a WereCat, not bitten. They are currently going extinct. My friend Adam, you should meet him one day, bit me, thinking I was his mate, he was happy he wouldn't be the last original and couldn't wait to repopulate if you know what I mean, but after I changed and we went a few rounds, my hormones calmed and we realized we weren't meant to be.

He helped control me, build a new life, then left, went on a search for his true mate, found her about 10 years ago in Irland. Been there ever since. I on the other hand am still alone." I frowned taking everything in. "Does that mean, the only way I feel this way about you is because of the hormones changing?" She frowned, "I hope not. We'll have to wait and see." I nodded, thinking of other questione.

"Wait a second.. exactly what kind of 'Giant Cat' am I going to turn into?" Ang shrugged. "I'm a Leopard. You could be anything. Adam is a tiger. Again, we'll have to wait and see." I nodded, going quiet, my thoughts racing. Wonder what I'll turn into? Would Alice like it?... Alice... My Alice... No! I can't just leave Ang like that... But Alice... She's beautiful.. perfect... Alice...

**Hello people. So, this is still going to be a Alice/Bella story, just making it a longer story by adding some twists. So bare with me on this. :D**


End file.
